So different but so alike
by Ella2
Summary: it about having different friends and how every friend is different but so alike in way.All come together,there for each other....


Author:Ella_mcs  
Title:So different but so alike  
E_mail Me: Ella_mcs@yahoo.com  
Rating:G  
Note: My first Sailormoon fanfic yah . the sory is about how you become friend with different kind of People and maybe they mean,serious,smart,strong,cheerful but at the end they are your friend and how they come togethert.....i'm proud of how it turned out and E-mail me tell me what you think.I don't own Sailormoon but i do own the story.Well Enjoy the story..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Come on Serena,your going to make us late,called Mina with a evil smile across the face.  
Serena ran up to her friend''why should we help that ungreatful wretch Raye out,Serena whined looking angry ,sticking out her bottom lip.  
''Because,Mina responded''we are her friends and friends help each other out''  
''Let's get this over with and if she says one mean thing i'm going to kill her,said Serena pointing a finger at Mina.  
''Got you girlfriend...let's go, Muttered Mina and turned around and headed for Cheery Hill with Serena close behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena looked for Raye and found her sitting by the fire.  
''Hey Raye,said Serena walking in and sitting next to Raye.  
''Your late Meatboll head,Said yelled Raye, looking at Serena.  
''I'm sorry, i had detention and had an accident on my way over,Said Serena looking down and trying to avoid Raye's eyes.  
''Your two hours late and all you can say is sorry,Raye yelled out loud getting more angrier''Next time your two hours late do us a favor and don't came''  
''I try to do everything right but nothing is good enough for you,Snapped Serena looking at Raye with a hurt expresstion while tears rulling down her cheek.Raye stared at the fire feeling guilty and regreating for yelling at Serena.Both of them didn't say anything for a while.  
''Do you really hate me so much,Sniffed Serena.Raye looked of and smiled at the coner of her mouth.  
''Serena your my best friend and i could never hate you, Said Raye putting her arms around Serena''No one on Earth could ever hate you and if they did i would show them what a nice,beautiful,bright,caring,funloving friend those idiots are missing,Said Raye.  
''You mean it,asked Serena''You don't hate me''  
''I love you to death princess,Raye responded''I never did hate you and i never will''.Tears running down Raye's face and she whipt them away with the back of her hand.Serena put her arms around Raye and give her a hug.Serena simply smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Get your math book out Serena and let's star studing for the test,Amy opening her math book.  
''Me study....he..he..he it's nice to see that brian of yours has a sense of humor after all,Laughed Serena and picked up her comic book.Amy give Serena that serious look and Serena throw her comic book across the room and picking up her math book which was on the floor.  
''You really know how to spoil when some one is having fun,Muttered Serena,sighted while looking down at her math book.  
''Serena you have to to study for the test of your going to fail,Said Amy writting down something in her math book''I'll help you if you want, just tell me what you don't understand''  
''It's just to hard and i just don't understand anything,Serena told Amy.  
''Okay me see,Said Amy ,moving closer to Serena's math book and explained to her what was in the test and Serena learned pretty fast.Amy give her a false test paper to Serena so she could ses where Serena needed most help with.When Serena was done Amy took the false test paper back and corrected the paper.  
''You got them all right,Said Amy and Serena jumpt up and down and Amy just laughed.  
''I passed..yeppie.... i don't know what i would do without you Amys,Yelled Serena,stopped jumping and hugging Amy.  
''You see, that wasn't so hard,Said Amy smiling at her friend.Serena shocked her head and picking up her test paper and looking at the paper amazed.  
''I did it,Muttered Serena,still looking at the paper.  
''Yes...you did it and i knew you could do it,Said Amy''I'm really proud of you girl''  
''Thanks Amy,Said Serena and looked up at Amy give her a hug and She Grinned widely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Hi Serena, Greeted Lita as she was walking up to Serena.  
''Hi Lita,what's up,Asked Serena smiling at her friend.  
''Nothing I'm was on my way to Wendy's Ice cream shop,wanna come,Asked Lita  
'' Yeah you bet I was just craving for an ice cream ,Said Serena happley and winked at Lita,making her laugh.  
''Come on, let's go i'll race you,last one there buys,Lita smiled and took of heading for the ice cream shop.  
''Wait up Lita,Yelled Serena as she took off after her friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Do you love me''  
''You know i do Darling''  
''How much do you love me''  
''More then anything in the world my Love''  
Serena looked at Darien and smiled slightly at him.The moonlight shone bright on her blond hair making it look like silver.Both of them just strared to each other and it was like falling a love agian.Once your hocked ,your forever falling.Serena looked at her prince.  
''I love you Darien,my husband,my king,my shining Knight''  
''I love you Serena,my wife ,my Queen and my Angle ''  
Darien lowered his head to kiss her.She could feel him press his warm lips on hers.As the kissed passionatley the moon shone brightley over them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End my frist fanfics writting about sailormoon so don't be so hard on me Well what do you thing???????  
Send in a Review or E-mail me .Be nice and all tips need  



End file.
